Back to the Meadow
by Pop Ruth
Summary: Bella is in the meadow . Vistoria almost kills her but instead , bites her and joins coven. Why . both knew the pain of a lost lover.60 years later what happens when cullens and swans reunite
1. Chapter 1

Bellas pov

Me and Edward were staring at each other while pacing the forest trail. The suspense was painful . I knew something was up after the party. Edward wouldnt even call me . His loud ring tone interupted both of our thoughts . Shake Shake , Shake

*Flashback* (bella while she was 15)

"Shake Shake a Shake it"sam sang, her red ponytail swaying as me and my best friend, samantha were walking to her house after crashing a college party . That sounds nothing like me but sam was totaly convinced it would be great.

" We so have to do that again but as fish" God she was so drunk! We both loved fish any marine animal in particular and one day we would both be great marine biologists working together in fiji..

"Get in the car " a voice interrupted my thoughts . I quickly looked to the left. A man in his mid forties was staring out at us. He saw me look around for a safe haven and pulled out the hand gun we all knew he had . Sam now drenched in tears dragged herself in the car followed by me.

"Now ladies",he said ,locking the only escape we had. "Do what i say and will live another day. I am going to stop in this alley , no one screams , no one dies . Got it". "Red get in front . I want to experiment with little miss brunette over her . He winked at me . "What do you mean "i said , my voice drenched in fear. "Ah you want an explanation now do ya .Well where do i start . I am the great patrick Rupert the second .My business has been in the family for generations . We sell sex slaves ... The rest of his sentence was cut off by sams bawling . I was just to stunned to even move . Me a sex slave . Me who couldnt even get a glance by middle school kids . Me?

"And you two are perfect for the job ". Before i knew what was happening he was on top of me, my dress on the floor, my undergarments the only thing in his was watching but as he slipped his hand down my leg . I screamed . " What did i say about screaming?"As he reached for his gun , Sam grabbed it and shouted 'run" . I made it back to her house but the police didnt make it in time . The car was gone .Along with my best friend.

*End Flashback *

"Bella . Bella .""Yes edward "I managed with a strained voice . That memory always did that to me. "Bella . We are leaving .Ours family ages are becoming a thing of a problem Edward stated."I will come with you . It will be great".Hope in my eyes. "It would be , if i still loved , but i dont".Those words cant possibly be in the same sentance , Dont love ."You ddont love me ""No I dont . I hope you liva a long happy life. And with that he left.

Two months later

My life is pointless . I wake up every morning expecting my love to be there but he just isnt . I dont think I can take it any more . I have to be at a place wher he once was . I have to be at the meadow.

The hike there took forever on account i got lost a few times . I can see the brightness Coming from the clearing. Just a few more yards . It was still ... too beutiful . Like Edward . Maybe thats why he left . For another beutiful someone. A twig snapped . I spun around. Facing me in all her glory was Victoria . "Hi Bella . Long time no see . So where is your little edward. Never mind I dont care" . She grabbed me and threw me to the nearest tree. My spine cracked under the blow . "Any last words " she hissed at me . "Yes ' i spat back. "Tell him although he left. i will always love him ""He left" a shocked look upon her face."Yes he said he didnt love me any more".And with that she bit down on my neck ,took me in her arms and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew in my face as Victoria ran with me in her pain was unbearable. I couldnt understand why. Isnt victoria supposed to hate me? I never understood why though.I never even said anything to her that would make her hate me so .

We stopped. We were at the cullen house . Why would she bring me here. Allow me to go through the change in the one spot i did not want to be , then kill made no sense. Being a newborn i could easily snap her like a twig.

The pain slowly leaving by body.I felt her presence nearby. Was she waiting for me to open my eyes to pounce or was she letting me free?How i wish Edward was here. NO. You must not think like that. He left me. When i had "the talk" with renee , She always told me "Honey if a boy ever breaks up with you , tell yourself not that he was to good for you,but that you were to good for how could I ,an ordanary girl be to good for a greek god.

The pain was gone now , so was my heart, emotionaly and phisaclly."Bella are you alright"Victoria whispered.I sighed and opened my thing was so clear. So bright . So was sitting on the coach, legs crossed , a look of concern clearly showing in her eyes. I didnt understand."What the hell you do you want victoria" i hissed , even though it sounded beutiful.

"Do you know that james was my mate?I loved him like you loved your Edward . I would have done anything for him.I stuck with him when he killed the president,when he killed a whole family , including the 5 children,and when he went after you.I wanted revenge against Edward. I thought the best revenge was to kill you. You guys looked so in love .After i attacked and you told me you and edward were no more , I couldnt go through with were just an innocent person. I am so sorry . Can you forgive me bella , even though i took your soal away?".

"Victoria you did not take my soal . Everyone has a soal , if you follow the right rules. You said you didnt want to kill innocent people ? What about all those people you use as meals . Do they count?" i ranted on . "Bella i wanted to stop , but james he always cut them in front of me after a while i couldnt stop ".

I thought about this for a while." Join me , a coven , a vegetarian coven , I dont want to be alone anymore." I sputtered if she turned me down like the others ? dont think i could handle a while Victoria said "Bella you will have to help me , the vegetarian thing .I beamed , happy at least someone cared "Only if you help me with the Edward thing ". I flinched at his name."Of course course i will ."


End file.
